


The Dying of a Star

by Amphibimixis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukki is oblivious, Unrequited Love, hopefully?, i dont know how to tag im sorry, i guess the ending is hopeful, is this a romance? not really, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphibimixis/pseuds/Amphibimixis
Summary: A lone star surrounded by vast black space and the moon is no longer a comforting light. Instead, it becomes harsher.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Dying of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here, so I don't think it's that good? I was just rambling at this point, soo yeah, hope you enjoy! Not beta-read I don't have one so- I also reference "The Gift of Acabar" in this which is basically the story of how a boy catches a star in his kite and since the star is slowly dying wants to return him to the sky.

“Tadashi, you’ve been acting weird.” Tsukishima’s voice echoes in the tiny room. Yamaguchi looks up at the barest mention of his name, Tsukki never uses his first name, it sends fear and nervousness down his spine. In a voice not so unlike his own, he tries to feign a small, “What is it, Tsukki?”  
  
Tsukishima shifts ever so slightly from his side of the bed, his Nintendo DS in hand. “What’s on your mind? Even an idiot can see how much you’re avoiding me. If it’s my fault, then I’m sorry for my incompetence in not dealing with it sooner. You know how I deal with these things.” He shrugged before looking back at the game he was playing. “But, if you need to tell me something, you know you can.” Yamaguchi can’t do anything but nod and stutter out an audible apology.

 _It’s not like he needs to know about anything.. He’s already dating the captain of the Nekoma team so why does he even bother sticking around.’_ He tries to focus on the essay he’s typing into his laptop. He really does, but can’t help the creeping sensation of _not being needed_ . Silence fills the room once again save for the few sound effects coming from Tsukishima’s game. _I can’t believe even the stupid game reminds me of Nekoma._ It’s the game Kenma beat a few days ago from the text the blonde had sent Hinata. Trying to calm his frazzled nerves, Yamaguchi chews on his thumb, staring at the essay on “The Gift of Acabar” - a good book, but Yamaguchi can’t wrap his head around the reasons why a dying star might grant a wish to this boy. Sure, he empathizes with the boy and his village, but he just doesn’t like English to remember small details. 

“You’re focusing.” There’s a scoff from across the room. “What’s the question?” He doesn’t so much as lift his head from his DS. “Oh.. Uhm, why did Tulo do so much for Acabar?” Yamaguchi reads the question on his worksheet paper. Damn, these winter break activities. “Isn’t it because he had nothing else like to do? And plus the star did promise him light, and they live in like Antarctica or something?” Tsukishima answers with another shrug. “I didn’t even read the book.”

“I-.” _I don’t really think that’s it._ “I wish I could do that.” Yamaguchi sighs and looks back at his own work. His fingers type on the keyboard instead of what he thinks should’ve been the answer. It’s a dumb answer, but he feels like it’s the best. _Tulo wanted to do something for Acabar, despite knowing how impossible it may be. He wanted to try._ He doesn’t want to write anymore. He didn’t want a constant reminder that Tsukki was here with him and he couldn’t even bear to get his thoughts in check. He groans into the sleeves of his hoodie. “Ughhh I don’t wanna do this anymore!” Exasperated, he leans back on the backrest of his chair. It leans a little too much causing a very flighty response from his already frayed nervousness. He ends up in tears, swiping at his red face. He hears the breathy laughter Tsukishima has when he’s laughing at someone like Hinata or Kageyama. Most of the time it’s fine, but it seems like something like anger or annoyance is bubbling inside him. He wants to laugh as well, it’s his own fault he almost fell, but he can’t bring himself to. _Tsukki is laughing at me._ He ends up in an embarrassing mess of crying harder. 

Tsukishima’s laughter dies abruptly. “Woah, Yams, what’s wrong.” Still no indication to move from where he sat. It almost hurt. The most Tsukishima did was put his console down. “I- I’m fine.” Yamaguchi choked out still scrubbing his face feverishly. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and only now could he laugh if only for his own patheticness. His laugh was hollow, tears filling what should have been happiness. He was able to remove his hands for a moment, and he caught a glimpse of his friend. His first _true_ friend. He must have looked like a wreck, judging from the startled look and judgemental eyes on Tsukishima’s face. Once upon a time he would’ve quit crying right then and there, but he’s grown used to Tsukki’s jabs and looks. The only thing he could piece together was that _Tsukki_ didn’t want _him_ here.

“I l-look like a mess. I’m sorry.” He sniffed. Tsukki looked just like Yuji- the same bully who pushed him down- the same judgemental eyes. “I- I’m going to go.” He stood up suddenly, picking up his laptop and papers and hurriedly stuffed them into his bag. “Bye Tsukki. I- I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“O-oh yeah. Bye.” Still no sign to move. Still uncomfortable. For a smart guy, he’s dense. 

Yamaguchi shut the door behind him softly. He didn’t have the heart to slam it, not in his friend’s house. He shuffled against the wooden floor, wiping his eyes. Stupid. Stupid! Why couldn’t he just admit to Tsukki that he wanted nothing to do with his relationship, nothing! He wanted to be happy and he wanted to be there for him, yet he can’t even toss his own feelings aside. 

“Tadashi, you okay?” Akiteru’s voice shook him from his thoughts. He shook his head while looking at the elder brother. Brows knitted together in annoyance and anger, although mellowed, as if saying _Do I look okay to you?_ “I’ll be on my way.” He managed to say. “But it’s raining out there! You’ll get sick.” At least Akiteru sounded concerned. The elder brother placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. It seemed to be the only source of warmth Yamaguchi might ever get that evening. “No, I’ll be fine.” Even Yamaguchi was surprised by how even his voice was. He shrugged off Akiteru’s hand, “Thank you for having me.” and dashed off. 

The pitter-patter of his own feet and rain was the only thing keeping him going as he ran through the streets. The rain felt so cool on his face, and through thermo-dynamics - _Hah! Tsukishima would laugh at that attempt at science_ \- he gradually lost the fire burning in his cheeks. He passed by the playground and ducked down, preventing his own belongings from getting wet. _At least if I cried out here, no one would know._ His gait slowed as he continued walking, almost tripping on a rock and laughing in response. He’d be fine or at least he hoped that he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this!! Then thank you so much for reading my first fic!! :'D Here's to awaiting Season 4!


End file.
